Targeted mutagenesis (also known as “gene editing”) is a very important technology to crop breeding. There are numerous methods to edit specific gene targets now, including CRISPR, TALEN, meganucleases, and zinc fingers. One method to introduce editing machinery into plants is to use Agrobacterium or biolistic transformation of plant tissue. In transformation, DNA coding for the editing machinery (e.g., CAS9 and guide RNA) is introduced into plant callus, seed or embryonic tissue. Stably-transformed plants (“events”) are then recovered, optionally with the help of a selectable marker. But because tissue culture is genotype-dependent, this route will not work for all crops, or even all varieties of the crops for which it does work. These are known as transformation-recalcitrant crops or varieties. These crops or varieties may be valued for their performance but it is a challenge for biotechnology that they cannot be transformed and thus cannot be directly edited via transformation. For recalcitrant varieties, one of two alternative approaches could be used to introduce desirable mutations. First, one could introduce the edits via trait introgression. This route is expensive, laborious, and time-consuming. It also means impurity of the final product because of genetic linkage—that is, there will be a linked block surrounding the introgressed edits, containing genes and alleles from the transformable donor line. This linkage can be an issue if any of those genes or alleles impact the performance of the transformation-recalcitrant line (may also be referred to as an “elite line”). Secondly, one could introduce the editing machinery transiently to the growing plant without tissue culture, such as floral dipping for Arabidopsis transformation. The challenge is ensuring edits end up in cells that contribute to the germ-line, so they are passed on to progeny seed. There are few established or routine methods to do this in crops.
Here we show a new method to transiently introduce editing machinery during haploid induction. Haploid induction (“HI”) is a class of plant phenomena characterized by loss of one parent's set of chromosomes (the chromosomes from the haploid inducer parent) from the embryo at some time during or after fertilization, often during early embryo development. Haploid induction is also known as gynogenesis if the inducer line is used as the male in the cross, or androgenesis if the inducer line is used as the female in the cross. Haploid induction has been observed in numerous plant species, such as sorghum, barley, wheat, maize, Arabidopsis, and many other species.
Commonly, during haploid induction, both parent lines used in the induction cross are both diploids, so their gametes (egg cells and sperm cells) are haploids. Haploid induction is frequently a medium to low penetrance trait of the inducer line, so the resulting progeny, depending on the species or situation, may be either diploid (if no genome loss takes place) or haploids (if genome loss does indeed take place). If the parent line that is crossed to the haploid inducer is not diploid, but rather a tetraploid, hexaploid, or other plant of higher ploidy, the term haploid induction is something of a misnomer, because the “haploid” progeny produced will have a gametic chromosome number, and thus would not really be haploids, but rather diploids (if the parent is tetraploid) or triploids (if the parent is hexaploid) and so on. Therefore, as used herein, “haploids” possess half the number of chromosomes of either parent; thus haploids of diploid organisms (e.g., maize) exhibit monoploidy; haploids of tetraploid organisms (e.g., ryegrasses) exhibit diploidy; haploids of hexaploid organisms (e.g., wheat) exhibit triploidy.
Haploid induction can occur during self-pollination or intercros sing of two lines within the same species, or it can occur during wide crosses, where it can be viewed as a hybridization barrier, preventing the formation of interspecific hybrids. In maize, the most commonly employed method of inducing haploids is through the use of an intraspecific haploid inducer male line, which is primarily triggered by rearrangements of, mutations in, and/or recombinations, insertion, or deletions within a region of chromosome 1, specifically the MATRILINEAL (MATL) gene, also known as NOT LIKE DAD1 (NLD1) and PHOSPHOLIPASE A1 (PLA1) (with the notable exception of the ig type haploid induction, which is a result of a mutation in the INDETERMINATE GAMETOPHYTE1 gene on chromosome 3). In wheat, the most common method of inducting haploids is by wide cross to maize pollen—regardless of parent genotype or lineage, this works with almost any wheat crossed by almost any maize pollen.
HI maize lines contain a quantitative trait locus (“QTL”) on Chromosome 1 responsible for at least 66% of the variation in haploid induction. The QTL causes haploid induction at different rates when it is introgressed into various backgrounds. All maize haploid inducer lines used in the seed industry are derivatives of the founding HI line, known as Stock6, and all have the haploid inducer chromosome 1 QTL mutation.
In maize, haploid seed or embryos are specifically produced by making crosses between a haploid inducer male (i.e., “haploid inducer pollen”) and virtually any ear that one chooses—the ear could be of any inbred, hybrid, or other germplasm. Haploids are produced when the haploid inducer pollen DNA is not fully transmitted and/or maintained through the first cell divisions of the embryos. The resulting phenotype is not fully penetrant, with some ovules containing haploid embryos, and others containing diploid embryos, aneuploid embryos, chimeric embryos, or aborted embryos. The haploid kernels have embryos that contain only the maternal DNA plus normal triploid endosperm. After haploid induction, haploid embryos or seed are typically segregated from diploid and aneuploid siblings using a phenotypic or genetic marker screen and grown or cultured into haploid plants. These plants are then converted either naturally or via chemical manipulation (e.g., using an anti-microtubule agent such as colchicine) into doubled haploid (“DH”) plants which then produce inbred seed.
Plant breeding is facilitated by the use of doubled haploid (DH) plants. The production of DH plants enables plant breeders to obtain inbred lines without multi-generational inbreeding, thus decreasing the time required to produce homozygous plants. DH plants provide an invaluable tool to plant breeders, particularly for generating inbred lines, QTL mapping, cytoplasmic conversions, trait introgression, and F2 screening for high throughput trait improvement. A great deal of time is spared as homozygous lines are essentially generated in one generation, negating the need for multigenerational single-seed decent (conventional inbreeding). In particular, because DH plants are entirely homozygous, they are very amenable to quantitative genetics studies. The production of haploid seed is critical for the doubled haploid breeding process. Haploid seed are produced on maternal germplasm when fertilized with pollen from a gynogenetic inducer, such as Stock 6 and Stock 6-derivative lines.
Here, we describe a novel method in which the in vivo haploid induction process can be co-opted to transiently introduce editing machinery into any germplasm by including it in the haploid inducer parent, either stably integrated as a transgene, or transiently expressed. Simultaneous editing plus haploid induction can be done in almost any crop via wide cross or de novo haploid induction for instance via CENH3 mutation (i.e., CENH3-modified haploid inducer; see, e.g., WO 2017/004375, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) or via lipid spray (see P.C.T. Patent Application No. PCT/US2016/62548, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). We show examples of HI in maize, both field corn and sweet corn, using a haploid inducer male as the editing donor line. Further, we show examples of HI in Arabidopsis using CENH3-modified haploid inducer lines.
We also show examples of HI in wheat using maize pollen as the editing donor line in a wide cross. In wheat, rice, barley, brassica, and other crops, the route to haploid induction would be to use a pollen donor that induces haploids via wide cross. For example, one could use corn pollen on wheat, millet pollen on wheat, barley pollen on other barley species, or any other wide crossing method. In those cases of gynogenetic haploid induction it would be preferable for the male line to contain the editing machinery, because it is the male (pollen-derived) DNA that is eliminated in the haploid induction process. In cases of androgenic haploid induction, for instance in the ig1 system in maize or via altered CENH3 in any crop (which can work via either the male or the female), the editing machinery would be optimally present in the female parent, because the female chromosomes are eliminated in the haploid induction process.
In simultaneous editing plus haploid induction, the goal is to rapidly and cost-effectively edit crops and elite lines (“editing destination lines”) without tissue culture. The line that receives the edits could be elite germplasm, and the editing machinery itself would be eliminated during the haploid induction process. At the same time, edited doubled haploid lines are produced.